User blog:JBox2D/My ideal patch
Everything I want to have changed all in one place. I'm going to be adding and adding and adding to this. Champions : :: Reworked: Now heals Ahri for 50 10 level when she kills an enemy champion. This bonus is doubled against charmed targets. :: Context: Ahri's current passive gives her the illusion of lane sustain by giving her heals if she spams spells enough. The trouble is that Ahri's mana costs are way too high and the heal too comparitively low for this to be useable without blue buff. It's also virtually meaningless in teamfights (which is fine). This version is more useful to her (numbers may be off), doesn't provide illusory sustain, and fits very well with her theme. : :: Now uses a charge system, with one charge generated every seconds and a maximum of three. ::Context: Almost every other champion who has their mobility tool tied to their ultimate either has it on a low cooldown, as with , or on a charge system like . Ahri is theoretically a mobile champion, but she only has that mobility for 10 seconds, and then it's gone. This change means that Ahri can use Spirit Rush more, and thus has an escape, and the ability to make interesting plays with it, without the fear of being substantially less useful for the next 80 seconds. : :: Added a passive while Tag Team is active. Damage increased at later levels. :: Passive as Valor: After casting an ability, Valor's next attack deals Harrier's normal damage. ::Context: Quinn's passive is one of her primary sources of damage. Having it disabled while Tag Teamis active gives the Quinn player a trade-off in damage, which there should not be. The trade-off when using Tag Team is the fact that Quinn becomes a melee champion with no defenses. : ::While Tag Team is active, Blinding Assault now causes Valor to dash 400 units, colliding with the first enemy unit hit and dealing normal damage and blinding all enemies in the area. ::Context: Makes Blinding Assault more interesting with Tag-Team active, and gives it some utility against targets who do not care about blinds. The range is quite short, and blocked by units, so it's mainly designed to help Valor get over walls and quickly close on a target during combat. : ::Attack Speed while Tag Team is active lowered from % to % ::Context: Other parts of Tag Team were buffed in more interesting ways, a massive AS boost would be a bit overkill. It's still damn good. : ::Now always lands at a point along a line between Quinn's initial position and the position of the target. ::Context: This should fix bugs where vaulting to some targets while dashing could leave you in very strange and potentially dangerous situations. : :: Massively changed. ::*Duration: 20s --> Indefinite (Reactivate to disable) ::*Cooldown: --> ::*No longer cools down until deactivated ::*Skystrike removed ::Context: Tag Team was just badly designed. The AoE execute tied to it makes it sometimes beneficial to activate and then immediately deactivate it. The abilities in it were a bit wonky (they have been changed). And because of the execute, it's cooldown was just way, WAY too high. These changes make it somewhat similar to other shapeshifting champions, except that the benefits provided by Valor are large enough to merit a high cooldown. : ::Now refunds 50% of it's mana cost if it kills a unit, from a flat 35 mana at all ranks. ::Context: It refunds 50% of it's cost at rank one, I decided that it may as well refund 50% at all ranks. Slight decrease to Irelia's mana problems. : ::Mana Cost reduced to 0 from 40. ::Context: I liked the PBE change and I am sad that they removed it, General: :Basic Attack animation is a little bit faster. : ::Slow is massively increased against targets within 200 units of Ashe. ::Context: Ashe has an incredibly difficult time kiting enemies who have powerful gapclosers. This allows her to escape from an enemy who is on top of her, rather than simply dying due to her lack of escapes. : ::Total AD ratio increased to from . ::Context: Given Ashe's low mobility, her damage should be a little bit higher. : ::Upon killing an enemy champion with Enchanted Crystal Arrow, a Poro will be spawned at the location of their death. ::Context: Aside from the Winter Wonder Lulu skin, there are currently no poros on Summoner's Rift. This change aims to fix this obvious error. More Coming! Category:Blog posts